


8:33 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confused, Supergirl tilted her head to one side after Reverend Amos Howell glowered.





	8:33 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Confused, Supergirl tilted her head to one side after Reverend Amos Howell glowered when she sneezed and Martha Kent's ashes scattered.

THE END


End file.
